My journeys with the sensei
by Least Recently Used
Summary: Love is a strange emotion it could make  strong enough to do anything that might seem impossible at the same time it can also make you weak that you find yourself helpless.


**Bakuten shoot beyblade**

**Story: My journeys with the sensei**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Warnings: AU, shonnen ai, kaitaka**

A lonely soul trotted on a lonely road making his way through the lush vegetation towards the next step of his journey. The road was a ribbon of red in the setting sun and the flora was various contrasting streaks of green. The wind which occasionally blew was warm but had a tinge of moisture to it swinging the tree branches, caressing the carpet of velvety grass and playing the tune of the nature. The clouds floated by in their light orange and pinkish feathered disguise and the soul kept tracking alone. He was unfazed by his loneliness as he was used to being so, in fact any company would have been cumbersome and unnecessary. He was like the wind himself as he waited for none nor did he care for anyone, free and untamable strong enough to rout any obstacle that came in his path in spite of his calm demeanor.

This soul who preferred walking alone was a samurai warrior; his was a quest to find the unknown, deepest darkest secrets of hidden powers sheathed from the commoners, to learn to master them and to be the best of course. His only companions his swords, katana and kagiwashi safely held at his waist, ever ready for bloodshed if needed, for nobody knew where a danger lurked. His confident and experienced crimson eyes appeared russet as the sun reflected in them its light. His pearly white skin had golden gleam to it in the twilight as he walked casually as his two toned hair swayed in a perfect sync with his steps. The bangs in front ruffled by the wind were light gray in shade while at the back his hair was dark blue-black. He wore a light gray kimono over which was a pale blue haori and white hakama tied to his waist.

This young warrior, called the great fiery phoenix, Sazaku-his identity a mystery as himself had just won a very famous sword-dueling competition in Niitsu, and had with him the prize money tucked in his kimono, not that he cared for money but the unending nature of his travel compelled him to earn some which he did by winning such competitions, you need food to live and to buy something edible and cooked you need money.

It had been really a piece of cake for someone with the level of skill he possessed to arise as a sole winner, his counterparts some skilled, some not so gifted and some really pathetic in his opinion had just begged him to accept the honor which they had presented with a bow, some even gave up without drawing their swords when they came to know who they were going against and didn't even care to turn back in their haste to get away from the masked warrior who had came to known as the 'terror of the battle' and 'the fiery Sazaku'-a phoenix who could burn you to ashes by the flames of his fury. He was disappointed by the lack of competition but nonetheless he earned some bucks that would last for the time being.

But it was during this event had he come to know about a school of martial arts precisely kenjutsu, the master of this school famous among these people as 'the great undefeatable sensei of skill and speed' who could even change the direction of wind, prevent the rain form touching the ground and originate flames by his sword swings. The sensei was known to have mastered a secret technique of swordfight that was devised by his ancestors' centuries ago. After listening to a lot of exaggerated descriptions from the native people the inn he knew where he would after this simple ordeal. He had asked Rei, an acquaintance turned friend when a few of the participants had boasted about being the students of the martial arts school at the Bakuten city, but the boastful fellows could not prove themselves skilled enough although Rei had pointed out "the skill and speed of a warrior depends on his ability absorb and assimilate the lessons he learns as a student where the master gives them all he knows, believe me Kinomiya sensei is known to be one of the most skilled warriors of this region! It is said he has never lost a single fight."

So the mysterious Sazaku had set out towards Bakuten city to find whether what he had heard was true or not. He had decided that he would challenge the master for a duel; if he wins he would ask him those secret techniques the sensei's ancestors had devised, if the teacher would deny he would punish the chap dreadfully for not comprehending his wishes. What if he would lose? Oh, he would not lose not even in dreams, and he was sure of it.

The sky was turning a darker shade of blue with the stars sprinkled around. He looked up to find the Polaris showing him the directions as the moon was beginning to lighten up the road with the intensity of its shine. He had crossed the forest and was on the outskirts of a small village where he decided that he would find a place to stay for the night and eat something, as even a warrior like him could get hungry after such a tiring day.

The rise of the new morning sun and the chirpy birds found the phoenix moving once again towards the Bakuten city. It was early noon when he finally reached his temporary destination as a native confirmed his thought, now all he had to do was to look for the Kinomiya dojo that housed the kenjutsu ryu of Bakuten city.

He had standing in front of a large dojo when a red haired teenager appeared before him with an apple stuck in his mouth and holding an apple in each hand, who he managed to eat the fruit in his mouth god only knows. This boy with stinging red hair had a strange scar on his forehead, between both his eyebrows offered his help in a screechy voice when the young samurai asked him the way to the school.

The boy gave him a detailed account in his equally ear stinging voice "Oh! You want to go to the martial arts school so first you go straight from here then you will get a cross road where you will have to take left, there you would find the market of our city (this was not a proper city rather a small township but city sounds anyways better so Bakuten city), there you would find a street besides the first blacksmith's shop, don't go there ,enter the next street, then next you would come across the playground, you see I'm telling you the shortcut then take another left and finally you would come across a broad street, don't there you have to take the second smaller street connected to it and the two rights and you will find a gate made of stone like this" he said pointing to the dojo behind him and continued further "and there would be three Sakura trees two close together and the third a bit away from the two and that is the school you are looking for".

The dual haired thanked him and moved forward, one thing was certain the description the red head had given him was quite picturesque, he had no difficulty in finding the place he was looking for. He now stood in front of the kenjutsu ryu as the kid had described earlier with the old stone gate and Sakura trees and all. It had took him almost whole day, the school surely was away from the city or the city was too big although this was the shortest way here according to the boy with apples, but it looked familiar he had found that almost all the buildings looked quite alike. He entered in and found an old man sitting on the wooden floor board of the dojo basking in the evening sun; actually the man was vey-very old with grayish white hair as the ice on the Japanese Alps, he was dozing. He also noticed a 'girl' sweeping the dojo's yard and garden making a heap of the withered dried brown leaves. He turned back to the old man and announced his presence "Excuse me sir! I am here to meet Kinomiya sensei (with a short bow)of the kenjutsu ryu of Bakuten city, I assume I'm at the right place…" and before he could progress with his question the old man creaked his eyes open and answered in a tone which sounded full of excitement "Ah ha yes young man you are at the right place, this is the kenjutsu ryu which has produced undefeatable warriors and I am the Kinomiya sensei" and just started babbling about the schools achievement, but the young man was not listening.

He was very disappointed not at all happy with the revelation, as the master continued with the history of the school. This man was so old he already looked half dead, sitting on his grave how would he battle this man his journey coming to end like this made him sigh in exasperation. But now the older man frowned as he continued sadly "but I don't teach now, it's my grandson who teaches. He may be young but I assure he possesses all the qualities a kenjutsu master should. "And he shouted to call his successor. The crimson eyed samurai blinked, so there was some hope and had been thinking of announcing his objective not paying attention when the old master further babbled "it's my grandson, he thinks I cannot teach anymore. The brat says I have grown old and has taken over "when the grandson appeared with a long handled broom clutched in his hands and argued back with his grandfather "Ojii san, you would like to get another cramp in your back, I don't understand, why don't you just accept that you are getting old?"

The crimson eyed youth who had his head cast down all while he was thinking saw slipper clad feet and let his eyes travel upwards when he heard the new voice and when they reached the face they were glued, he tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. All the thoughts stopped, it was like the time had stopped for while and the light wind had ruffled the sakura buds off the trees. He forget what he was to say when he saw a pair of stormy blue eyes and long midnight blue hair tied securely in a ponytail with shorter ones adorning the golden hued face, he saw the rosy pink lips move but he couldn't hear a thing . The last time he checked he could hear and speak which he was not able to do now. Those huge blue crystalline orbs blinked twice then turned towards his grandfather and the back at him when the intruding creature himself brought him out of his daze by almost shouting "Hey! Excuse me, do you want to enroll here as a new student?" the dual haired blinked and nodded that was the only thing he could bring himself to do. The intruder asked again "What is your name?" and the dual haired youth could say only two words "unhh.. Hiwatari Kai.."

A/n: ginger wishes to apologies for any errors in spellings or grammar that may have crept in due to ginger's ignorance, and r&r please


End file.
